


Arrastrando el poncho

by Muyun



Series: El más gallo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Relación no establecida, Shonen-ai, charro, huaso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyun/pseuds/Muyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno y sus incertidumbres. Él no va a dejar que el otro lo convierta en un "hueco".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrastrando el poncho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siddhartha_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddhartha_Silver/gifts).



> Un par de campesinos de diferentes nacionalidades, que por diferentes razones terminaron habitando un mismo rancho.
> 
> Bruno es un huaso y Juan diego un charro, vienen de un foro de RPG.
> 
> Juan diego pertenece a Siddhartha y Bruno es completamente mío (también de Juan Diego aunque no quiera xD).

Debían terminar exactamente como al principio, distanciados. Por cuestiones de salud mental como de relación con los de su entorno —muy a pesar de que no se juntaran con nadie— era difícil poder disimular lo que había sucedido entre ambos, lo que sucedía entre ambos, lo que posiblemente continuaría sucediendo entre ambos.

Pero, siendo sinceros, Bruno se había acostumbrado a la comida bien aliñada y un tanto picante que le traía recuerdos del calor que hubo compartido —más que a través de un plato de frijoles para el desayuno—. Suspiró pesado en la penumbra mientras el humo de su cigarrillo se perdía en la atmósfera. No sabía si prefería tenerlo lejos, sabiendo que ese idiota podía compartir techo con cualquier persona excepto él mismo o si tenerlo atado a su vivienda sin poder hablarse más que para las directrices diarias.

Se rascó la frente y escupió el cigarrillo a un costado para cerrarse la chamarra que traía puesta y así hundió el mentón y parte de la nariz en la prenda gruesa. Estaba mareado de tanto darle vueltas al asunto.

Cuando regresó a casa, lo primero que vio fue al maldito coyote que sólo levantaba las orejas al verlo avanzar. Sintió ganas de darle una patada en la cabeza como si de pronto golpease al mismo Juan ¿Amargado? Tal vez, más bien se sentía extraño. Ser homosexual no era fácil, menos cuando pensaba que era ser menos hombre por haber probado el culo de otro hombre.

Con esto en mente se fue a la cama y se echó en ella sin quitarse ni las botas.

Simple y llano encaprichamiento de causas poco nobles, poco prácticas —Así lo consideraba—. Acciones que terminaban en el más horrendo de los placeres y posteriormente en la incertidumbre que le carcomía el seso. 

Otra vez ese sueño donde imágenes de un acalorado Juan revolvíéndose entre las sábanas, escuchaba su propio jadeo grave, jadeo de cópula y sin hembra por delante —¡Que enfermo!—. Una tonta sonrisa escapó de entre sus labios recordando el acelerar del ritmo de su corazón y el de su pelvis contra la de otro varón —su entrepierna… en realidad se rozaba contra la tela de la mezclilla gruesa—.

— Hnn…

Abrió los ojos, miró el techo en medio de la noche. Al otro lado de la puerta se veía una sombra moverse suavemente por efecto de la luz de la única vela encendida a esa hora. Entrecerró los orbes y empuñó a penas la mano cuando vio al otro aparecer en el umbral, sin camisa y con los guantes de cuero puestos mientras se acomodaba el bulto, tal vez se lo masajeaba pensando que él dormía.

— ¿Vas a seguir amasándotela o te vas a ir a dormir?

No hubo respuesta más que la rápida huida y el pronto rechinar de la cama al otro costado de la casa. 

Respiró hondo sin saber por qué él había terminado con la mano bajo la pretina del pantalón, presionando la base de su miembro a penas erecto.

Que no se mal entienda... Bruno no era un hueco, pero Juan inconscientemente lo obligaba a hacer cosas de las que se avergonzaba luego.


End file.
